The Tack Zone
|image=005-TackShooter.png |game=BTD6 |tower=Tack Shooter |unlocked=26,500 XP |path=3 |upgrade=5 |cost=$20,400 (Easy) $24,000 (Medium) $25,920 (Hard) $28,800 (Impoppable) |ability=N/A |damage=1 (spray of 32) |pierce=9 (spray of 32) |attackspeed=Fast (every 0.2625s, 0/x/5) Very Fast (every 0.1969s, 1/0/5) Super Fast (every 0.1181s, 2/0/5) |range=46 (x/0/5) 50 (0/1/5) 54 (0/2/5) |statuseffects=N/A |towerboosts=N/A |incomeboosts=N/A |camo=No |related upgrades= }} The Tack Zone is the fifth-tier Path 3 upgrade for the Tack Shooter in Bloons TD 6. It changes the top of the Tack Shooter to feature a red skull icon, and adds another layer of tack barrels, making the Tack Shooter significantly taller. This upgrade makes the Tack Shooter shoot 32 tacks per volley, going hand-in-hand with the upgrade's description, "Many, many tacks." In addition to its already extraordinary attack speed, The Tack Zone upgrade also doubles the tower's range, increases attack speed by 33%, and can pop any non-Camo bloon type, including Lead Bloons. Each tack now also pops up to 9 bloons per tack instead of 2. However, like most Tack Shooter upgrades, it still cannot detect Camo Bloons without support. It costs $20,400 on Easy, $24,000 on Medium, $25,920 on Hard, $28,800 on Impoppable. Tips *A 2-0-5 Tack Zone is far superior over a 0-2-5 Tack Zone, as the attack speed bonus is far more useful for taking down bloons faster than adding some extra range, as it is almost always not needed, because the tier-5 upgrade already adds a massive amount of range. *It is highly worth combining The Tack Zone with Overclock for regular massive attack speed bonuses. Combining with Primary Training and Stronger Stimulant are also excellent buffs to add to The Tack Zone. *When a 2-0-5 Tack Zone is buffed with just Stronger Stimulant, it attacks almost as fast as it can use up all the buffs for its duration. This combo attacks allows The Tack Zone to attack approximately every 0.1004s, barely enough to use up all 50 shots for the 5-second brew cooldown. Strategy The Tack Zone is a highly versatile tower that should not be underestimated for its relatively low range. The sheer numbers of projectiles per shot alongside a relatively fast attack speed makes The Tack Zone a very powerful tower when synergized with the right towers. Even though it is most optimally placed around tight bends, it is still very powerful when placed in any region of the map where MOAB-class bloons congregate the densest, as their huge hitboxes render them more susceptible to the frequent swarms of tacks shot out at once. The Tack Zone benefits greatly from buffs that grant bonus damage, attack speed, range, and pierce, in that order. Since it already has a respectable 9 pierce per tack, it doesn't usually need extra pierce, unless it's against Super Ceramics. Its base range without range upgrades is decent, but some of its tacks may often miss a few bloons without boosted range. The Tack Zone especially pairs well with Stronger Stimulant, as its brews have just over 100% uptime, and any additional attack speed boosts won't render the brews redundant. Other useful buffs include: Jungle Drums (+15% attack speed), Primary Training (+10% range and +1 pierce), and Overclock (+80% attack speed ability). The best crosspaths for The Tack Zone are Path 1, for +66% attack speed is almost always more superior than slightly extra range. A notable combo that is often used on budget C.H.I.M.P.S. attempts are to use this tower with Pat Fusty, as it benefits from his Rallying Roar, dealing massive damage to bloons and MOABs extremely quickly. Version History ;7.0 * The Tack Zone attack speed increased; attack speed bonus percentages are the same, but with new base Tack Shooter attack speed. ;12.0 * The Tack Zone attack speed increased by 50% (stacks from Overdrive). ;13.0 * The Tack Zone price increased ($20,000 --> $24,000) Gallery Tack Zone.png|The Tack Zone tackzoneinsta.jpg|The Tack Zone Instamonkey Trivia *There used to be a glitch where range bonuses do not cause the tacks from The Tack Zone to last longer. This has been since fixed as of Version 2.0. *As of Version 12.0, Overdrive attacks faster than The Tack Zone without the Version 12.0 Overdrive buff. Category:Bloons TD 6 Category:Tack Shooter Category:Path 3 Upgrades Category:Upgrades Category:Final Upgrades Category:BTD6 Tier 5 Upgrades